


The A B C D

by Seeded



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Biting, Breathplay, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeded/pseuds/Seeded
Summary: *PLEASE FOLLOW MY NEW TUMBLR, I got locked out of the old one*  https://www.tumblr.com/cultofedensgateA is for afterB is for beforeC is for cummingD is for during





	1. Jacob

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like

A is for After - with Jacob its quiet, no words spoken, no need to speak when your body hums and your skin smells of him. Hes covered you in bitemarks and his scent so he feels secure for now. He will put his arm over you so he'll know if you move though

B is for Before- with Jacob, its a slow build where you know what he wants but he wants you on edge. He'll stand close....waiting to hear your breath catch and then walk away. 

C is for Cumming- with Jacob its something he wants you to fight him for, struggling in place while he holds your wrists and licks and sucks, not letting you pull away. He wants to feel like hes making you orgasm in spite of yourself 

D is for During- with Jacob its all about knowing he runs the show and cringing as he bites, knowing those teeth have torn human flesh in a different kind of hunger


	2. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  
> A is for after  
> B is for before  
> C is for cumming  
> D is for during

A is for After- With John it's all about him pretending he doesn't care but getting pissy if you feel that way too. He wants you to cling so he doesn't have to feel like he does. 

B is for Before- With John that's all about the show and drowning your senses. He opens wine, sets the fire, coaxes you onto the bearskin rug and keeps eye contact. Gentle touches, leading to burning kisses 

C is for Cumming- With John that's something he takes pride in, he wants you to tell him how good his tongue feels and how much you want him inside of you. He almost cums without being touched if he can make you moan "yes"

D is for During- With John he blows hot and cold, you can be on top, he loves to grab your breasts and suck your nipples from this angle and you can take the lead but theres a point where he will flip you round and his hands will be round your throat. He visibly struggles with the dichotomy of John Duncan and John Seed.


End file.
